"vbvm"
Characters article |image=BO2-Injured Cabal Vampire.png |caption=The injured Cabal vampire in Blood Omen 2. |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2}} The Injured Cabal Vampire (referred to in scripts simply as "Cabal Vampire" Cabal Vampire: "The worst has befallen. Forgive me, Sire. Umah has been taken."//'Vorador:' "Taken? How?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Umah was searching the main building in the Industrial Quarter as you asked. I stood guard outside. She whispered to me that she had found something important."//'Vorador:' "What was it?"//'Cabal Vampire:' "I do not know. Before she could tell me, she was discovered by Sarafan Knights. I went to help her, but there were guards everywhere. I could not reach her. I heard them say she would be brought to the Sarafan Keep for public execution."//'Vorador:' "No!"//'Cabal Vampire:' "Then the guards were upon me, and I was forced to flee. Forgive me, Vorador." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. ) is an unnamed Vampire who is a member of the Cabal in Blood Omen 2 . Besides Umah, Vorador and Kain; he is the only member of the Cabal to speak any lines in Blood Omen 2 . Profile As with all vampires of the [[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]], the unnamed 'injured' cabal vampire was likely sired by Vorador at some point in the ''[[Era following Blood Omen|Era following ''Blood Omen]], '''Vorador:' "It serves. But time is short. The Sarafan's power grows by the day. Soon our every haven will be destroyed. We are facing extinction once again."//'Kain:' "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army."//'Vorador:' "Now we are divided, and dying."//'Kain' "Then rouse yourself – make more of our kind."//'Vorador:' "It takes time and energy to create a vampire. I have not the strength. No, as Umah told you, we must kill the Sarafan Lord. When he is dead, their power will crumble. You have come far already, Kain, and proven to be our greatest ally. We must plan our attack." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. though it is unclear if he was a participant in Kain's vampire army or was turned later. After Kain's revival, the "Cabal Vampire" was first seen severely injured in the cutscene at the end of Chapter 3:The Lower City . Kain had followed Umah's trail of Cabal contacts to findSanctuary beneath the Blue Lady Curios and finally met the leader of the Cabal, Vorador. As Kain and Vorador 'reminisced' they were interrupted by a heavily injured Cabal Vampire, who described how on a mission to the Industrial Quarter, Umah had been captured by the Sarafan . the Cabal Vampire told Vorador that Umah had discovered something significant in the Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter, whilst he had stood guard outside. Before Umah had been able to reveal what she had found she was captured by the Sarafan knights and, confronted by guards the Cabal Vampire had barely been able to escape with his life. The recovery of Umah's information motivated Kain to attempt a rescue of Umah in Chapter 5:The Sarafan Keep; beginning with Kain's journey to the Upper City in Chapter 4 to find the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep from the Bishop of Meridian Kain: "We need her information"//'Vorador:' "We need to save her life, Kain."//'Kain:' "Yes, of course. So I am to rescue her, "Sire?""//'Vorador:' "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. . Later on in Blood Omen 2, The Cabal Vampire can be seen (recovered from his injuries) in the cutscene at the end of Chapter 9: the Device when Kain returned to Sanctuary with Janos Audron and informed the Cabal of the threat posed by the Hylden Gate . On this occasion he has no lines . After this point, the fate of the cabal vampire (and indeed all of the minor cabal vampires) is unclear. Despite Vorador planning to "prepare our forces for the final attack", Vorador: "It is settled. I will prepare our forces for the final attack. " Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. when Kain deactivates the Shield Generator in Chapter 11: The Hylden City, only Janos and Vorador teleport in and no other cabal vampires join them. Ultimately it is unknown whether, as Umah feared, Kain hunted down the remains of the Cabal in the [[Events of Soul Reaver|events of ''Soul Reaver]].. '''Umah:' "Vorador has told me all your stories, Kain. He said that you would stop at nothing to achieve your great ambition: absolute power. And when you control Nosgoth, are we to believe that you would let us vampires live, and "do what we wish?" We are the only ones who could stand in your way. No, you will have to hunt us down and kill us, and how is that different from the rule of the Sarafan Lord?" Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes * Like many of the Cabal Vampires it is unclear if the 'injured' cabal vampire was a part of Kain's vampire army or if he was even a vampire at the time of the war. A figure greatly apparently sharing the Cabal Vampire's character model is seen in the Blood Omen 2 intro video as part of Kain's Vampire Army at the battle of Meridian , however Vorador seems to be the only member of the Cabal recognised by Kain. Kain: "Ah, yes. Who but the father of vampires would lead the resistance? I am honored, Vorador." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. This may imply, given the Vampires seen accompanying him, that the figure in the opening video is intended to be a pre-mutilation Magnus . References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2 minor characters Category:Characters/Blood Omen 2